Navigation at intersections may be a challenging part of driving because intersections may be different. Frequently, accidents may result in injuries or fatalities and may occur at intersections or are intersection related. One cause of accidents may be operator error in failing to observe a traffic signal, a stop sign, etc. As an example, when a driver of a first vehicle turns left, a collision may occur if the driver does not yield properly to a second vehicle.